


warm rupture of another sure season.

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Yancy Becket Lives, alternative universe, idk - Freeform, they live in a farmhouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: after pitfall, Yancy makes the executive decision to get as far away as possible
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	warm rupture of another sure season.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got into Pacific Rim seven years too late?
> 
> anyway, this is self-indulgent  
> I couldn't find any fics like this so I gave up and wrote it myself 
> 
> enjoy, I guess

When the breach is closed, and the kaiju don’t seem to be the biggest threat to humanity anymore, Yancy makes an executive decision to get as far away as possible from where he is. 

Those days where he watched Raleigh rest in a hospital bed really cements the idea in his head. He remembers hearing Raleigh’s voice scramble out of the comms, desperately wanting to be there with him, but not being able to. The sound of static as he entered another dimension. The overwhelming relief he felt when he heard they found the life pods.

So he buys a house with his very generous PPDC pay acquired from his piloting days, packs his bags, grabs his little brother, and drives to the middle of nowhere where his new house lies. 

The two of them stand outside of the house, hands on their hips, taking it in. Yancy looks over to Raleigh, mouth curling into a grin and says, “Ain’t she grand?”

Raleigh rolls his eyes, huffs out a laugh, “It's going to need some work”, 

\-----------  
It's June and the air is thick and suffocating. The first thing both of them do in the morning is open all of the windows to mitigate the heat. The house is old and hasn’t had anyone living in it for a while, so reliable air conditioning is off the table. But what the house lacks in updated technology, it makes it up for with how charming the place is. 

Large, wooden stairs, paneling in the foyer, lots of windows that bathe the house in sunlight. It’s perfect. And why wouldn’t it be, Yancy has good taste. 

The temperature outside makes the house feel like an oven, but the heat would be worse if they were to go outside and make repairs on the exterior. Which is why they are currently in the kitchen, tarps on the floor, transforming the depressing dark color into a sunny yellow. 

Painting does get a little boring though, and Yancy is Raleigh's older brother, so its his job to annoy the shit out of him.

“You come near me with that and I’ll put your head through the wall”, Raleigh says. And it's cute, the way he's trying to be threatening. Yancy, as always, just can’t help himself.

“What were you saying Rals?” Yancy says, as he throws one arm over Raleigh’s shoulder, the other taking the brush dripping with paint and slathering it on his neck. Raleigh is half-heartedly trying to squirm away, break out of the lock created by Yancy’s arm. He could disentangle himself out of the headlock, shove him away - he's definitely strong enough to do it - but he likes it. Likes how close they are that he can feel the heat from Yancy’s body radiating off of him. He wants to never move out of this embrace, wants to make a home right where he is so he can stay in this warmth forever.

So he quits pretending he doesn’t like it. He stops squirming and settles against Yancy. For a few moments they stand in the kitchen together, Yancy’s arm moves from his neck and rests onto his chest - firm and grounding. 

It's a peaceful, quiet moment to themselves where nothing but them exists. 

Then Raleigh grabs the paint brush sticking out of the can of paint and swipes Yancy’s forearm. Yancy makes a sound that is both surprised and like he cannot believe the turn of events. 

“Oh no you don’t! Come back here and fight me, you coward!” Yancy yells. Raleigh is already slipping away, his shirt sliding out of Yancy’s fingertips as he makes his escape.


End file.
